Love, why oh Why does it exist?
by Hermione187
Summary: Corny title? yes, I know, it 'tis a weird title...oh well. An H/H dramy-romancy type fics, you want me to continue? You betta get reviewing then!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N- My first real series!Woah, isn't that kinda scary?Well, this one is going to continue only if people review…and there's a new fanfic out by Fawkes!READ IT!It's the H/H awards!Time to vote!I wish I could vote for Mena… ::makes a face:: but I can't, her stories are too long. L check out that fanfic, and please review, or I'm not going to continue it!

Hermione Granger grabbed her books, and walked out of the common room."Finally!" she said out loud, "Back to school!"

"I know how you feel…" came a voice from behind Hermione.Whoever it was jumped on her back.Hermione laughed.

"Ms. Rebecca O' Ryan, how the heck are ya?" said Hermione,trying her best to impersonate an 'American' greeting.

"Just Dandy!" she said in a deep, Irish accent.Hermione laughed a bit more, for it had been 3 months since she had really seen her best friend, who wasn't a boy.

"I had the most wonderful dream…" said Rebecca, slamming her back against the wall, and sliding down, a dreamy look on her face, "That James asked me out…"

Hermione began to laugh even more."James… you mean, JAMES BLACK?" she asked, practically exclaiming, "Sirius's son?"

Rebecca smiled."He's our grade, isn't he?" she said, giving Hermione an evil smile, then saying in a sing-song voice, "Oh, look… its Harry!OY!HARRY!OVER HERE!"

Down the corridor stood Harry Potter, talking with someone.Hermione shrieked with joy, and ran over to him.

"Oh my god!I missed you so much!" she cried, hugging him.Harry hugged back, saying how much he had missed her too.

"You interrupted my conversation with 'Professor' Cho, Herm!" he said, sarcastically.Hermione frowned.

"Oh my, I forgot about that.I'll make it for that job, not her.Believe me.If Minerva is retiring, then she'll defiantly give me to job before that stupid Ravenclaw." She said, folding her arms across her chest, as Harry began to laugh hysterically.

"You…shoulda…seen…your…. face!" he cried, through fits of laughter.Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.Harry stopped laughing.

"I was joking, Herm… she's not a Professor!" he said, a little bit more seriously.Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I could care less if she was!" she said, walking over to where Rebecca was standing, talking to Ron Weasley in front of the Great Hall.Harry grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around.

"Herm, are you mad at me now?" he asked, looking worried.Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm mad at you…my best friend, the only person other than Rebecca that I admire in this world.The guy I wish would lo- nevermind.No, I'm not mad at you!" she said, nearly breaking into a cold sweat.What had she just said?

"Ok, whatever Herm…" said Harry, grabbing her books right out of her arms."I'm taking these…standard procedure, no studying during breakfast, you understand…" he ran off with her books.

"HEY!" she shrieked.He had taken her diary too.She bolted after him, running as fast as she could.

What if he opened it?He would be sucked back into her memories of him, and that would be horrible, seeing that she would be narrating the whole story.As she gained speed on him, he went into a secret passage way.Hermione ran right into a wall.

"Owww…" she said, rubbing her head.Harry came out of nowhere, looking very worried.

"Are you ok?" he said, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah… I'm, fine…OWWW!!" she tried to move her ankle, but it wouldn't move.

"Oh no Herm, I'm so sorry!" he picked her up, worry in his eyes.

"My books!" she moaned.She needed her diary back, now…

"Right, hold on…" he ran back over to her books, leaving Hermione levitating in thin air.

"Sorry, weightless spell…" he took it off her, and she was really in is strong arms now.She just wanted to stay in them, even if her ankle was broken.

She started to doze off in his arms as they walked off to the Hospital Wing.But as she was just about to fall into a deep sleep, she was shaken awake.

"Well, I see we have a little trouble here…" said the new nurse, Madam Strejc.She motioned for Harry to put Hermione down on the nearest bed.

"Ow…" moaned Hermione, as Harry began to leave.What she was really saying was, Please…Stay! And Harry seemed to get the message.

"Can I stay for a little while, Madam Strejc?" asked Harry, pleading with his eyes.She looked him over and rolled hers.

"I know what it's like to be in love, sure…" she smiled sweetly at him, and then went to tend to a moaning Neville in the other room, who had spilled acid from potions all over himself.

"Love?" exclaimed Harry, laughing a bit, "That was weird!"

"Madam Strejc can read minds, Harry…" said Hermione, giving him an evil smile, "I met her in Diagon Alley this summer.Very nice woman if I say so myself!"

Harry began to blush deep crimson."Well, I…" he stuttered.Hermione laughed.

"I was joking, Harry James Potter!" cried Hermione.He stopped blushing, and walked over to the seat next to her bed.

Hermione put her head down on the pillow.Harry reached over to the nightstand to get her a glass of water.There was a tense silence, thoughts flying through the air.

# How deep did I blush? Thought Harry

_ _

_Does he really like me? Thought Hermione_

_ _

Finally, Madam Strejc walked back in.She looked at Hermione's ankle.

"Just a sprain…" she muttered, looking up at Hermione, "No way to heal those as of right now, I can give you crutches, and it will heal on it's own if you take this medicine, heals it in about a week I think…" 

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times.How would Madam Strejc know how to do muggle nursing?In all her 7 years at Hogwarts, Hermione never had seen Madam Pomfry use muggle healing.

She helped Hermione out of bed, and gave her the medicine and crutches.As she did, the Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick floated through the walls.Hermione let out a shriek, dropping the crutches, and falling to the floor.

"Very sorry, young Granger!" cried Nearly Headless Nick, "I'd offer to help you up, but I can't.You'd freeze to death I dare say!"

Hermione got up off the floor, and balanced herself on her crutches."I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said, as Harry started to fuss over her falling.Hermione batted his hands off her shoulders, playfully, and they left the hospital wing.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, looking ready to catch Hermione if she fell.Hermione let out a snicker.

"Nevermind, Harry!" she said, still snickering, "Only a week, I get to go to classes late, that's all…"

"Why couldn't I have sprained my ankle?" he asked, sarcastically.Hermione kept walking.(with her crutches…)

As they entered the Great Hall, Rebecca ran over to them."Free day!" she cried, laughing, "All the teachers took the day off!I wonder why…"

Hermione pouted."I wanted to see Minerva!" she said, near crying.She had so much to tell her mentor, her mother away from 'home'.

"Professor McGonagall in school, Hermione.Must I remind you again?" came a voice from behind Hermione.

"Minny!" cried Hermione, hugging her teacher, "I missed you so much!"

Hermione had called her by her nickname for 2 years now.In their 5th year, Hermione and Professor McGonagall had spent 3 nights in Azkaban, and during that time, they had begun to call each other by their real names.

"Hello Hermione, I missed you too!" said Minerva, crying a bit, "What did you do to your foot?"

Hermione rolled her eyes."Not me, him!" she said, pointing at Harry.Harry blushed a bit, but Minerva smiled a bit.

"Mr. Potter… keeping that secret still?" she asked, chuckling, her Scottish Accent bellowing.

Harry blushed more."Yes ma'am." He said, looking at his feet.

"Well, I'm going to go and prepare tomorrow's lesson.Anyone up for it?" she asked, looking at Rebecca.

"Not me, Professor!" she said, making an X with her arms and swinging them, "Not today… no way.I don't wanna be a Transfiguration teacher no more!Not after seeing you turn into a cat!"

Professor McGonagall chuckled some more."Of course, Ms. O' Ryan.Oh, isn't it wonderful to have all the O' Ryan's in this school now?I never thought I'd see the day that there was redder hair than Weasley's!"

Ron came walking back into the Great Hall."Did I hear my last name?" asked Ron.He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Professor McGonagall.

"I better get going…" she whispered to them, "I'm afraid I scare the wits out of poor Ronald…"

She chuckled, and walked out of the room.Ron turned to Rebecca.

"What was that all about?" he asked, laughing slightly, but nervously.Rebecca shrugged, and walked over to talk to James Black.

"Hey, Hermione, you know… the Prom is going to be coming up… you got a date yet?" asked Ron, sounding hopeful.Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No…Ron, I don't yet.But I have someone in mind…" she, only jokingly, went over to Harry, and stood behind him.She wrapped her arm around his chest.

"Hope ya take me…" she whispered, loud enough for Ron to hear.Harry let out a nervous laugh as Hermione left the Great Hall to go to get her books, which she had left in the Hospital Wing.

# From Harry's point of view…

_ _

"WOAH!" wooped Ron, patting Harry on the shoulder as Hermione left, "You finally got your girl!"

Harry rolled his eyes, just as Hermione did.Then in a high-pitched voice, intending to impersonate Hermione he said, "No…Ron, I don't have a date yet.Why don't you take Rebecca?She's soooo beautiful!"

"Shut up…" muttered Ron, going to sit down.Harry followed him, as they sat next to James Black and Rebecca.

"So James…" said Rebecca, trying to sound as flirtatious as her eyes made her look, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

James looked up at her.He shrugged, and looked back at his porridge.

"Don't ignore me James…" whispered Rebecca, picking up her wand from the table, "You know, Me and Harry are… oh, hi Harry!"

Harry gave her a look, and went on eating his breakfast.Rebecca was getting desperate, and he didn't like the watch when those things happened.

"James…" Rebecca said, in her usual sing-songy voice, "Don't you LIKE anyone at this school?"

James looked up from his porridge, and gave Rebecca a smiled.

"Hermione Granger…" she said, smiling even more.Rebecca slapped him across the face.

"You idiot!" she screeched, marching out of the Great Hall.Harry patted a laughing James on the back.

"Your dad would do things like that…a lot!" he said, laughing so much it hurt.(What is it with me and my characters laughing all the time?)

"Yeah, to bad he's still in hiding.It really sucks not having him at home.But I'm used to it.I think I'm gonna ask Rebecca to that dance."

Harry stopped laughing."Don't tell Ron that…" he whispered, not laughing. (Might I add?)

# In dungeons on the way to potions…

"Prom!I hate Prom!" cried Neville Longbottom, trying to carry all his books to potions.Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave him a pitiful look.

"Sorry Neville, I can't go with you this year…" said Hermione, looking down at her shoes while walking, "I'm still hoping that someone will ask me out, not me ask them out."

Neville smiled at her."Hermione, I'm gonna ask Ginny this year, you know that!" he said, tripping over his shoe laces.

"Oh gosh… you guys go ahead…" he said, bending down and picking everything up.

The gang rushed to potions, and got in right when class was about to start.Hermione sat down in the middle of the table, and Harry sat next to her.

"So Herm, we you just, kidding around, when you did that in the Great Hall?" asked Harry, his 7th year eyes gleaming.Hermione looked at him, and gave him a mysterious look.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking back at her book.Harry sat, stunned, because he now knew the truth.Hermione Granger liked him, and he wasn't going to chicken out this year.This year, Hermione would be his girl.

A/n- End.

All Character belong to J.K. Rowling except Rebecca O' Ryan.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione Granger hummed pleasantly, walking down the halls on her way to Transfiguration.She had just been to Ancient Ruins, and she needed some waking up.

As she entered the classroom, all the talking that had been going on stopped.Everyone seemed to hang their heads.Hermione gave them quizzical looks, and sat down next to Harry.

"What's with them?" she whispered, nervously.Harry's eyes seemed to open in shock as she spoke to him.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me… I've been an idiot…" he said, turning back to his book and snickering softly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, giving him an odd look.Harry's head seemed to spin around twice as he looked at her.

"Pardon me?You don't know the rumor?" he whispered harshly, Hermione feeling a little bit offended.

"Well… no…" she said, turning to look at Lavender Brown.Why did she have a feeling Lavender did something?

"Well, you supposedly just asked me out, I turned you down, and you told me you were going to kill yourself…" he said, chuckling a bit, "Nothing out of the ordinary!"

Hermione's eyes turned to stone.What had he just said?A rumor about her asking him out?

"Well, then…I better set things straight!" she declared standing up."Everyone, I have something to say!" she cried, all heads turning to her, "I have never asked Harry Potter out, nor have I EVER said I'd kill myself!"

With that, she said her thank-you, and sat down."Now that that's set straight…" she said, grabbing a book out of her bag, "I'm going to read for awhile!"

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall had come into the room.She looked over in Hermione's direction, and said her name a few times.Then, she said in a nasty voice, "Ms. Granger, if you wouldn't mind pulling your nose out of that book, I must talk to you!"

Hermione looked up, frightened by her teachers words.Did she just insult her?

Hermione pushed out from the table, and went out into the hallway, soon followed by her Professor.

"Hermione, I'm afraid to say, but your little crush has gone to far, you can't go killing yourself over little things like that!" she said, putting her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "And I'd like to-."

She was interrupted by Hermione."Minny, I can't believe you'd really believe a rumor!I never, EVER said anything like that!"

Her Professor looked her in the eye."I can tell you are telling the truth Hermione, but there is one thing you must never do…"

Hermione looked up at her Professor, "What is that, Minny?"

Minerva seemed to struggle to put this out."Never leave Harry's side.It's the only way to keep him safe at this time."

Hermione's eyes widened with horror."Whats…what's wrong with him?" she asked timidly.Minerva looked her in the eye, once more.

"Hermione, Voldemort is back for good.He got everything he's ever needed.Eternal life, if I must say… Voldemort has turned into a Vampire."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_"Life may be fair, but you must stand it, otherwise, life itself will end." –ME!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked blankly down the halls, looking for Harry.It had been 2 days since Minny had given her this news, but she was still not aloud to tell Harry.She needed to be by him, not through pity, but through love.She couldn't stand to see him leave her.It was torture to walk through the halls, seeing him so happy, and yet, and yet…

"Hey Hermie!" came a voice from behind her.She was grabbed into strong arms, and she instantly knew who it was.She let out a little laugh, but was soon put down.

"Hey…" she said looking down at her feet, "How are ya?"

"Just wonderful!" cried Harry, trying to tickle her.Hermione wrestled out of his grasp.

"I'm not in the mood Harry.Prom's coming up, and no one's voted for me for Queen!" she said, sarcastically.

Harry glanced at her once before grabbing her hand, and saying, "Come with me then…"

"HARRY!" she yelled, as he pulled her onto his back, "Don't run!"

To late.Harry broke into a run, heading for the Great Hall.As they arrived at the entrance, they were met with some 'happy' faces.

"Hullo Harry!" said Cho, who was sitting behind a folding card table, along with Parvarti and Lavender.

"Hi Cho, I've got a person I wanna nominate for Prom Queen…" he grabbed a ballet, Cho smiling brightly.

"Oh, Harry!You don't have to vote for me!" she cried, letting out a presumptuous laugh. (That's my new favorite word!)

Harry smiled sweetly at her."Sorry Cho, your not able to be nominated, you are only holding the dance… I'm nominating Hermie here!"

Cho's smiled turned to a scowl."Why is everyone voting for YOU, Granger?" she asked, losing it.Lavender let out a laugh.

"She got my vote!" cried Lavender, laughing at the look on Cho's face, "She also got Rebecca's, Ron's, All the teacher's, some person named Snuffles… (Hermione and Harry snickered at this name) she also got Neville's, Dean's, and Seamus's.I think even Draco Malfoy voted for you!"

Hermione stopped snickering, and broke into a grin."I'm actually nominated for Prom Queen?" she exclaimed, "Who's nominated for king?"

There was no doubt on the answer, but she still wanted to make sure."Well, Harry of course!" cried Parvarti.Harry and Hermione danced around, hugging.

"But they aren't even going to the Prom together!" wailed Cho, slamming her fists on the table, "I've never heard of two 'best' friends being nominated to kiss each other under the Great Hogwarts Seal just before the dance is let out!"

Hermione had forgotten all about that part.Her face faded, and she began to walk away, becoming her once-so-gloomy self.

The next day, Hermione was shaken awake by a smiling Rebecca O' Ryan."My brothers and sisters are insisting you get up, I don't know why, but you better!"

Hermione sat up, and rubbed her eyes."Why so early?" she asked, going over the her mirror and half-sleepwalking brushed her hair.

"I think it's some sort of surprise…" she said, shrugging, and leaving the room.Hermione rolled her eyes, and threw on a crimson robe.

Hermione descended the stair case to the Common room.Sure enough, there were all the first years, second years, third years, and fourth years, gathered in the room.Hermione raised her hand for quiet.

"What's this all abou-" As she said this, Harry pushed his way through the crowd.

"Come on Herm!I told you right before we went to bed, we are going on that field trip with them!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front of the line, "I can't believe you forgot…"

She let herself be pulled out into the hallway, and all the way to the Great Hall.

"You prefects, take these students to the Great Hall, I need to talk to Hermione…" said Harry, pulling Hermione into an unoccupied classroom.

"I'm just, gonna blurt this out…" he said, a smile growing on his face, "Hermione, will you gotothedancewithme?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard."Excuse me?" she asked, smiling, "What did you say?"

Harry rolled his eyes."Don't make me say it again!Fine!Hermione-will-you-go-to-the-dance-with-me?" he said, pronouncing every syllable.Hermione stood on her tiptoes, since he was so much taller than her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think I shall!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.Harry smiled gleefully, and put his hands on her waist.

"Can you make me one promise though?" he whispered in her ear.She could feel his breathe on her neck, what was she supposed to say?

"I'll promise you anything," she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

Their lips met.In between passionate kisses, Harry muttered the words, "Stay with me…"

"I will Harry, this I promise you," she said, kissing him once more.She then pulled away, and began to walk towards the door.

"I hope you didn't let an audience see us…" she said, opening the crack a bit more, as they both got a clearer view of all the Gryffindor 7th years, and the whole O' Ryan family.

"Woah, that took a long time!" cried Rebecca, laughing a bit.

"Yeah," said Ron, chuckling now, too, "I never thought you'd get together!"

"We'll try not to interrupt you… when your kissing…" said Erin O' Ryan.

"Yeah, we won't blow a dung-bomb up on you, we promise!" laughed Colleen O' Ryan.

"You two are worse than Fred and George Weasley!" cried Hermione, wrapping them in hugs.

"Well, they are REALLY hot!" said Erin and Colleen at the same time.

Hermione laughed, as Harry came up from behind her, kissing the top of her head.It was a picture perfect moment.No one could prove this wrong.Everyone in it seemed Happy, but that was only until the night of the Prom…

READ ON MY CHICKAIDDIES!

~*~Angel~*~

(The word Chickabiddies belongs to my sort-of 5th grade teacher.)


	3. Default Chapter Title

# It's the day before Prom…

_ _

Hermione Granger was in Hogsmeade, along with Lavender Brown, Rebecca O' Ryan, and James Black.James was only here because Rebecca had dragged him with her.

"Harry'd love this one!" cried Lavender, picking out a dress that had little stars all over it.Hermione held it up to her figure.

"No way!" she said, putting it back, "It'd show my inner thighs WAY to much!"

"Is that bad?" asked James, smirking as Rebecca hit him over the head with her _Teen Witches Weekly _magazine.

"Yes, it is bad…" said Hermione, absentmindedly looking through the racks of clothing.As she lifted her eyes from the rack, she saw it.The most wonderful thing for Prom.

"A BUILD YOUR OWN DRESS ADAPTOR!" she cried, running over to it.She picked up the small box as if it was a golden wand.

"Oh my…look at that!" said Lavender, running over to Hermione, "Build your own dress, sounds…fun!"

Hermione glared at her."Of course, you cheesy idiot, it goes on your wand, so that when you want to see the dress made, it'll pop up in front of you…you don't sew it or anything!"

Lavender backed up."Woah, whatever Herm, you just do whatever you want…"

Hermione had been looking for one of these forever.She had always wanted one, but she wanted one so bad, she went and bought it.

She ran, straight from Hogsmeade, onto Hogwarts grounds.As soon as she reached her dorm, she nearly screamed.What was sitting on her bed, but a dress adaptor.There was a note attached to it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please take care of this one, just bought it at Hogsmeade, hope you like it!_

_Minerva_

_ _

Hermione tossed her other one onto Lavender's bed, and open Minerva's.She pulled out the little black box, and hooked it onto her wand.

"Let's start with, and emerald ball gown…" as soon as she said this, a emerald ball gown came out of her wand.She reached to touch the fabric.It was very clingy.

"Let's see…how about, Pink, with little pink roses all over it, but a fuzzy look to it, short, an evening wear outfit…" the Dress popped out, and Hermione shrieked with joy.It was perfect, but as she tried to get it on, she noticed it couldn't fit.She tried to make one bigger, but it wouldn't work.

"Argh…" she muttered, racking her brain for other possibilities.

About 2 hours later, Hermione had 200 dresses pilled up on her bed.They had all been flukes, and she didn't know what to do next.

"Oh, this is more pointless than saying Hocus Pocus!" she yelled, throwing her wand on the ground.

Suddenly, Hermione was lifted off her bed.A gust of wind shot out of her wand, blowing everything in the room around.She covered her eyes, as a gold light shot out of the wand with the wind.

Suddenly, the wind stopped.Hermione took her hands away from her face.She gasped as she saw what was on her bed.

Everything was as it was before.Only, this thing that was on her bed.It was a ballroom gown.It was a golden-silver color, and it was sparkling in the moonlight.Hermione held the dress up to her figure."Oh my…" she muttered, trying it on.It was the perfect dress.

_Prom day…_

_ _

__Hermione watched as Lavender went through all the dresses she had made.Lavender made little comments every once in awhile like, "Oh my…" and, "How could you not love this one?"

Lavender finally decided on a (guess what?) Lavender dress.She pulled out her purple eye shadow and mascara, and showed it to Hermione.

"Light or dark?" she asked, applying the dark anyway.

"Light…" said Hermione, sarcastically.Lavender turned around, a look of worry on her face.

"Seriously?Oh my gosh, Ron will freak if I don't look perfect…" she started to wipe off the mark up and put on the light colored eye shadow instead.

Hermione lay back on her bed, and when she did, her head hit something crunchy.She sat up, and saw Dobby sitting on her bed.

"Dobby!" exclaimed Hermione, seeing she had just lay on his tea cozy.Dobby looked up at Hermione.

"Herm-one, Dobby have serious busy-ness ma'am," said Dobby, hanging his head, "You must not go to dance with Mr. Potter, Herm-one!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from him.She reached for her wand.

"Dobby, don't make me use this again…" she muttered, pointing it at him, "I really hate doing this to you every year, but…"

"No Herm-one!Don't, Dobby go!Dobby go and stay away from Herm-one for the rest of the week!Dobby have not need to go back to kitchens!" cried Dobby, and with a faint pop, he was gone.

"That thing was ugly!" said Lavender, applying some blush.Hermione walked over to her mirror and grabbed her tiara.

"Do you think Harry really likes me?" she asked Lavender, attempting to put on the tiara.Lavender spun around to look at her.

"Hermione Granger!I swear, one day…you'll understand.Divination is actually very accurate in love.I'm wasn't going to tell you this but…" she leaned over into Hermione's ear, "One day, your going to have kids!"

Hermione screamed."Your stupid divination is once proven wrong, AGAIN!" cried Hermione, walking over to her bed, "Cause that'd be impossible."

Lavender turned to her."Nothing's impossible in the magical world!" she cried, running over to get her dress on.

"Hermione, aren't you going to the pre-dance event?" asked Lavender, brushing her hair.Hermione shook her head.

"No, I wanna make a big entrance!" she said, sarcastically, "Nope, I'm gonna make Harry wait to see me."

Lavender shook her head."I'll never understand you…" she said, smiling, "But then again, no one ever will!"

_30 minutes before Prom…_

"Ok, ok, Calm down Hermione!" said Rebecca O' Ryan, laughing, "Rome wasn't built in a day!"

"Shut up!" cried Hermione, whom was desperately trying to find her wand, "Harry's gonna be here soon, and I wanna be ready!"

"It tradition…" began Rebecca, "That the girls are late…"

"I'm never late." Comment Hermione, finding her wand.

As she reached for her dress, something hit her hand."Ouch, Hermione!What the heck?" asked Lavender, who had just come out of the closest, full in dress.Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled Lavender out of the closet.

"I've gotta get dressed now…" said Hermione, sticking her head out the closest door, "You have to introduce me, otherwise it won't be perfect." 

With that, she shut the door, and began to put on the beautiful dress.


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Here it is!What you all have been waiting for… ::rolls her eyes:: YEAH RIGHT!You peoples could probably care less!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except all the O' Ryans, and any other names that will be mentioned later…The O' Ryan family is based on MY family.No one is allowed to use them in their stories without permisson.You must email me at [AngelGirl8739@aol.com][1] for permisson.Please visit my website![http://angelfire.com/il3/theplaceforhp][2] I promise to add a fanfiction series if I get 100 hits!

(From Harry's PoV)

Harry walked across the common room, his eyes sparkling.What was Hermione gonna wear?Would she actually kiss him again?What if he freaked out if they were Prom King and Queen?All these questions went through his mind.

He stopped pacing and saw two girls come down the stairs, each having a fan covering their faces.As they got to the bottom, Harry could hear Rebecca O' Ryan's weird giggle.

"And now…hehehe…Queen Hermione Granger!" cried Rebecca, through fits of laughter.Harry's mouth dropped in awe.

Hermione was wearing a silverfish-gold ball gown, and her hair was up in a weird kind of updo.The little ringlets of hair that remained on her face dazzled him.She had some make-up on, but he could bearly tell.All Harry knew was that she was beautiful.

"H-h-hi Her-Her-Hermione…" gasped Harry, watching as she came infront of him, "You look, wonderful!"

Hermione smiled a bit, and hit him on the head with her fan.Harry then noticed a diamond tiara on her head.

"No way, don't you dare Harry Potter!" she said, as Harry leaned in to kiss her, "Not yet!You got your kiss a few days ago!"

Harry offered her his arm, and she took it.They joined in the procession, and walked out the portrait hole, not knowing what lie ahead of them.

(from Ron's PoV)

Ron Weasley watched as Harry and Hermione walked out into the hallway.He took Lavender's arm, and they followed.

Once in the Hallway, Lavender pushed Ron into an empty classroom.

"I know you like me Ron, admit it!" cried Lavender, walking up to him and batting her eyelashes, "Just kiss me now…"

She leaned forward and kissed him.He didn't know what to say!He took George and Fred's advice and…

"Ron!" Lavender exclaimed, hitting him in the arm, "No frenching on a first date!"

Ron blushed, and she took his arm again."Maybe we should, just go to the dance…" she said, smiling.Ron had never had a girlfriend before, and this was what he thought of as a girlfriend.He smiled back at her, and they left the empty classroom.

But when they entered the Hallway, Ron spotted something ahead.He knew it was something bad.He dropped Lavender's arm to see who or what it was.

In a crumbled heap on the ground, lay Rebecca O' Ryan, and next to her, James Black.They were both dead.

"Oh my god!" screamed Lavender.She and Rebecca had been very good friends.She grabbed Rebecca's wrist, and clug to her."No, no…Rebecca, no, no!It can't happen like this!It just can't!Your supposed to get married to Ron, and you'll have 2 children and and,NO!!!" she sobbed, drenching Rebecca's dress in tears.Ron gasped in horror as he saw the look on James's face.It looked as though he had been petrified.

"They're not dead!" cried Ron, pulling Rebecca to her feet, and hold her up, "Their only petrified!And the only reason for that could be…"

"The chamber of secrets is open again…" finished Lavender, pointing at the wall above them.There, written on the wall were these words: "Beware, Hogwarts Prom Queen, for you shall be next!The Chamber of Secrets is open once more!"

Ron's eyes widened with horror as Harry and Hermione came running down the hall.

"I heard a scream!" said Hermione, panting.She soon saw Ron holding Rebecca's petrified body.

"No!Not again!" cried Hermione, turning to look at Harry, "It's open, again, and this time, I'm the one in the most danger."

Harry stared at Hermione as she began to cry.He took her in his arms, and swore on his father's name, Hermione would not die because of Voldemort.She would live, and live she shall.

A/N- A little short?Nah!It's a perfect length!Go to [http://angelfire.com/il3/theplaceforhp][2] and sign my guest book, and check out the save Hermione page.If you sign it, and review my little chickabiddies, then I will post another one.If not, to bad!No more story!It's gone, outta there!I didn't get enough reviews for the Alec and Domenica thing either.I'm working on that one yet.REVIEW MY RESPONSIBLE COMPANIONS!

   [1]: mailto:AngelGirl8739@aol.com
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/il3/theplaceforhp



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N-Hey peoples!I'm back!I'd like the answer a few questions that people have put in their reviews.

The characters Rebecca, Erin, Colleen, Steven, and Devin O' Ryan came from Me.They are based on my family.

A little background on me:

My name is Rebecca, and I'm 13 going to be 14 years old.I feel really confident in my writings, and I really hope people enjoy them!

Rebecca O' Ryan is based on guess who?ME!:) I was going to set myself up with Harry, but decided against it.Colleen O' Ryan is based on my sister.Steven O' Ryan, my brother.Erin O' Ryan, my cousin, and Devin O' Ryan my cousin.

I'm going to be introducing a lot of new characters in my stories.Keep track of them all, otherwise you'll be lost!

Well, here's the story! ~*~Angel~*~

Prom continued that night.Rebecca and James were taken to the hospital wing by Harry and Ron, and Lavender and Hermione went to take their seats in the Great Hall.

"Oh, Rebecca!I wanted you to be here!" muttered Hermione at the ceiling, which was full of stars this particular night.Hermione's gloom soon brightened up a bit, because Harry and Ron came back, smiles on their faces.

"Rebecca's awake…" said Harry, taking his seat next to Hermione, "She was just stunned.James, he's well, very petrified…"

Hermione hugged Harry."That is such good news!Oh, I wanted her to be here for this!"

Harry nodded, and soon the Great Hall was filled with the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening students!" he said, very excitedly, "And welcome to the second ever Hogwarts Prom, adapted by the idea of muggle proms!I would like to start off with the dancing, but, our cooks have the food ready, so, let's eat!"

Food appeared in front of everyone.It was mostly snacks, seeing as everyone had just ate dinner in the Great Hall about an hour earlier.

As soon as they were done eating, Dumbledore motioned for all the Prom Queen nominees to stand.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you all lined up, single file, right in front of the teacher's table…" he said, looking over the top of his glasses.Hermione got up, and began to shake nervously.

"Hey Herm!Don't worry about it!" whispered Harry, standing up to kiss her goodbye.Of course, it was only a gentle kiss, but Hermione felt refreshed.She went up into the line, fully confident.

"I'd like to announce our Prom Prince and Princess…" said Dumbledore, looking at a sheet of paper floating in front of him, "They are Dean Thomas and Parvarti Patil!"

There were loud claps as the two of them approached the stage.Dean put his arm around Parvarti's waist.She pulled it off, smiled, and waved.

Dumbledore continued."And, for our Prom Queen and King, the nominees were: For king, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and…" he smiled surprisingly at this one, "Neville Longbottom!"

Everyone clapped for the nominees.Dumbledore cleared his throat for silence."And, nominees for Queen were: Rebecca O' Ryan, Hermione Granger, and…" he seemed to close his eyes and shiver at this name, "Lisa Chang."

Hermione turned to see a little 6th year stand up, who looked like a shorter version of Cho.She was smiling and doing the Queen's wave.

"And I'd like to say that all of you deserve to be Prom Queen, but I can't!Only one of you won!Well, here are the Prom King and Queen of 2005, drum roll please…" there was a tense silence, "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!"

Harry ran up to the stage to greet Hermione.She was crying into Harry's shoulder, tears of joy.Harry began to cry with her."Oh Harry!" cried Hermione, rubbing her eyes of tears, "We did it!"

"Yeah!" cried Harry over all the cheers, "I told you!"

"Would the King and Queen please proceed to the middle for the first offical dance." Asked Dumbledore, smiling.Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, and they walked to the middle.

The song, "From this Moment On" came on, by Shania Twain.Hermione smiled, because she had always loved this song.

"Our song…" said Harry, kissing her neck as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, our song, forever…" whispered Hermione, just enjoying the moment.All the fairy lights twinkled around them, and Hermione could see Minerva arguing with Dumbledore.

"I wonder what their fighting about…" whispered Hermione, nodding her head in their direction.Harry just smiled, and leaned close to her ear.

"Dumbledore votes for the people he knows will get married in the future…" whispered Harry, snickering, "I guess Minerva never thought you'd marry a scum ball like me!"

Hermione looked into his twinkling green eyes."How dare you call my one true love a piece of scum!" she muttered, pretending to frown, "I should slap you for that…"

They kissed, as if no one was there.True love, that's what this is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(I do swear that I'll always be there.I'd give anything and everything and will always care.Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart)

_ _

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are_

_The one_

_Right beside you is_

_Where I belong_

_From this moment _

_On_

_ _

_From this moment I_

_Have been blessed_

_I live only for your_

_Happiness_

_And for your love I'd_

_Give my last breath_

_From this moment _

_On_

_ _

_I give my hand to you_

_With all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you,_

_Can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_ _

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_ _

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my_

_Prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams_

_Came true_

_Because of_

_You_

_ _

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise_

_You this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't _

_Give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I_

_Live_

_From this moment on_

_ _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A/N- was that good?I hope so!Go peoples with the name Rebecca!__J__ I'm funny!This was my 5th grade teacher's wedding song too…_


End file.
